I May Be Blind
by Bedessica
Summary: Blind!Blaine and Kurt have sex for the first time.


This is a Fill for a Glee Kink Meme Post, My formatting was f***ed up. Hope you enjoy it :D

Blaine is brilliant he is the most amazing, sexy, unbelievable guy, I have ever met. However the thing is he's blind. He's been blind since I met him, which originally was when we were young in a children's ward at the hospital, I had a broken arm and at the time he had come in for his blindness. We shared a room and quickly became friends as kids do. He hasn't always been blind, he tells me he used to be able to see; and although we did meet at the hospital as children, we didn't meet again until my friend Artie introduced us. They had met at some disabled support group.

But anyway I think it's time we get to the point, now personally I have no problem with him being blind, it actually makes it more amazing that he is so, well happy. He is like my light shinning in the dark. The only problem is sexually, I have no idea how it is going to work.

After Artie introduced us we quickly hit it off becoming the best of friends in no time. We became boyfriends a few months later when Blaine asked me out. I remember him saying he wanted to take me out on a proper date where he could pick me up and take me out to dinner, so he did. He walked to my house and picked me up and we walked to the local park where he had prepared us a picnic, with fizzy orange and chicken. I can honestly say that is the best first date I could ever have imagined. We've never really had a problem occur because he was blind. We were like every other teenage couple, we'd go to movies just to make out and ignore the whole thing, and my dad would give Blaine threatening glances (which Blaine never saw) and the 'if you hurt him' speech. To say our relationship was perfect was right.

Up until I started wanting sex, now whether Blaine wants to as well I have no idea. But let's just say I've been taking quite the interest these days when Blaine walks around shirtless. I may have also been sneaking some peaks below the equator, if you know what I mean. Well, the result of this has lead up to today. I have decided we're going to talk about sex. We are meeting at Breadsticks at 7, his mum will drop him off and I'll drive there, we decided it was to awkward if his mum had to pick me up as well so we just decide to meet there.

I pulled my car into the parking space nearest I could to breadsticks. I got out and looked around for Blaine. I spotted him waiting by the door, leaning against the wall.

"Hey" I said as I approached him, Blaine didn't like being surprised. I learnt that from his 8 years if self defence training, 'never sneak up on Blaine Anderson, you will lose'.

"Hello, Gorgeous" I giggled and leant into his arms, usually when we meet we would be embraced in each other's arms for about 5 minutes just feeling each other. I let Blaine run his hands over my body. He liked to call it getting a feel of me, and it honestly shouldn't be this arousing.

Blaine escorted me inside and we were seated immediately. Blaine always seemed to be well known here and always got a table without reserving. We sat down at our table and were provided with menu's. It amazing how they have yet to realise Blaine is blind.

"So what do you feel like today?" I asked Blaine

"I don't know, I think something creamy" oh Blaine, you had to say that huh?

"There is Alfredo pasta that sounds nice; you had it before when we came on Valentine's Day"

"Yeah, that sounds really good actually, with chicken?"

"Yep, you and you're chicken" Blaine chuckled and reached for my hand across the table.

I slipped my hand into his enjoying the warmth, it was...comforting.

"What are you having?" he asked, I know he only want to know because he will most likely swap our plates when I go to the bathroom. Such a gentleman I know.

"I think I'll have..." well why not continue the sex theme "meat balls".

"Yum" he grinned at me knowingly, and raised my hand to his lips for a kiss. He ran his mouth along my knuckles, kissing each one and then nuzzling my hand. Blaine has always been very affectionate, which was something I quickly discovered when I was with him, he liked to always be touching me. I think it's more because he feels safer this way.

The waitress arrives at our table and takes our order, not forgetting to make flirty eyes at Blaine as she left.

"She did it again" I whispered once she was out of hearing distance.

"What? How is it not clear I'm gay?" She has been flirting with Blaine every time we come here, it ridiculous and hilarious at the same time.

"I have no idea babe." I squeeze his hand. I guess there is no time like the present. "Blaine?"

"Yes, hun?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, more specifically about... _sex_"

"What about...sex" he laughs as he mimics me.

"I was thinking we could you know...try it" silence spreads between us; I watch Blaine's face carefully looking for any trace of emotion.

"Kurt...you know it's going to be well, not _normal_ sex. Right?"

"I know Blaine but I love you and you love me and I just was thinking that we could become closer through this experience. If you don't want to I completely understand. I'd wait forever for you Blaine."

"Kurt, I'm still a teenage boy, trust me I would _really_ like to have sex...a lot" he grinned and winked at me during a lot, Leaving me a blushing mess. "Aww, you're blushing" he knows me too well.

"The only question I have though is how is it going to have to be different, I never really googled it."

"Well for one, Kurt I have never seen what sex is supposed to be like, I don't even know the mechanics; just that something goes in somewhere really. Plus, I will need to feel you and hold you constantly throughout it, there's no letting go at all. There also needs to be a lot of foreplay and build up would be nice, Kurt I want to get to know you're body, so I know it as well as you do. Lastly there all that normal stuff we will have to think about as well."

I blushed, its amazing how talking about sex can get me so embarrassed, but thinking about it only makes me horny.

"You'll also probably have to talk me through everything that is happening."

"Okay, we can deal with that, it will be fine. I love you Blaine and I want to do this. I want you to make love to me" Blaine seemed surprised at this "What?"

"I don't know, I guess I presumed you would be the one making love to me"

"Blaine, honestly the idea of you" I paused as our orders arrived on our table, keeping my mouth shut as flirty eyes left "the idea of you filling me, Blaine is the hottest thing, I could ever imagine. I want to feel every part of you." After realising I had just openly described sex to my boyfriend in public, I turned red as a tomato and promptly shut my mouth.

"Blaine grinned through his alfredo "Hun, are you trying to make me hard" I blushed even redder (if that was possible).

"Eat your food Blaine"

We spent the rest of the meal off of the topic of sex, allowing some of my blood to still circulate around my body keeping me alive. At the end of the night, I drove Blaine back to his place. Blaine paused before getting out the car, and turned to me.

"So sex... when should we do it" In normal situations I would scowl at Blaine for suggesting we plan such and emotional driven event. But due to everything we had to do, I guess we should.

"Next week, my parents are out the house Friday night, I'll come pick you up and we can buy supplies and head back to mine?"

"Sounds perfect gorgeous, See you at school"

...

The school week was pretty unproductive if I do say so myself. Me and Blaine snuggled in between classes, texted during, sang our hearts and souls out in glee only to be shot down for solos, yet again. So really, before I knew it, it was time. We both returned to our respective houses, I decided to tidy my room. Although I knew Blaine wouldn't see it, I still wanted everything to be perfect. I tried my best to "Blind Proof" as Blaine called it my room, by covering sharp surfaced in soft materials. I then, quickly showered and dressed in a sexy but removable outfit, and headed out to Blaine's.

I arrived at Blaine's to see him standing outside waiting for me. He always seems to be waiting for me; I think he want to compensate for me having to drive him everywhere. He knows I don't mind though, I just get more Blaine time. Blaine hopped into the car almost as soon as I pulled up placing a large sloppy kiss in my cheek.

"Hey, excited?" he grinned, Gosh he is like a puppy.

We drove to the local CVS and voted that I buy the supplies as Blaine would likely come back with sting cream and plasters, sadly not everything is labelled in brail.

Once out of the store, which I was never going to go in again. We were on our way.

...

I closed the door and lead Blaine down to my room, reminding him to mind the steps as he went. I lead him over to the bed and dragged him on after me.

I pressed my body close to his feeling the heating radiating from his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, securing me against his chest. For the first time that night out lips connected. That however is as far as it went.

"What happens now?" Blaine whispered, he had obviously never been taught any kind of sex education apart from the basic wear a condom talk. So I guess I had to lead the way.

"I guess we should get undressed" I shrugged. We both awkwardly began removing our clothing; Blaine had never felt me without clothing before, which was making me nervous. I watched Blaine remove his shirt and pants quickly but pausing at the boxers.

"Should we?" he asked gesturing to his underwear.

"Probably" I replied dropping mine to the floor. I watched as Blaine pushed the band on his boxers down his legs revealing a pretty impressive cock. I stared at it before snapping my head up and back to the situation at hand. Oh my Gosh I just called sex a situation.

I climbed back onto the bed; Blaine's hands immediately found my body pulling it flush against his. I felt his chiseled chest press against me and his arms wrap around me. His hands began to run up and down my body, feeling every part of me.

"Lie down" he pushed my down onto the bed covering me with his body before pulling off. I watched curiously as Blaine began slowly touching me. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling or Blaine's hands running over my body feeling every part of me. I sighed as his hands glided down my chest brushing my nipples with each hand on its way down.

"I want to know every part of your body Kurt" he whispered his lips brushing against my ear. His lips followed his hands trail down my body kissing over my shoulders down to my toes missing out the equator of course. I felt his hand travel up my thighs spreading them and finding their way to my ass. Blaine palmed squeezed my ass lavishing it in attention. Blaine's lips kissed the inside of my thighs, causing my hips to buck up into him. He laughed and continued his discovery of my body. I let him explore for what seemed like hours, running his lips, fingers, and hands all over my body, memorising it, knowing it. Blaine brushed his fingers over my cock causing it to jump in excitement. Blaine returned up the bed lying beside me, Hands still exploring me, rubbing my arms. He leaned in and began placing kisses against my neck. "I'm ready" he whispered in my ear, giving me the go ahead. I reached for the lube.

"I'm going to stretch myself now; this means I'm going to finger my ass preparing for your cock to go in there, you can have a go if you want once I'm more stretched." Blaine's hands followed mine down to my hole feeling me penetrate myself. We both let out a groan at the same time, me from feeling filled for the first time in a while since I last used my fingers and Blaine feeling me penetrate myself. I quickly set a pace with my fingers when I felt Blaine's hard on against my thigh, I added two and then three finger, before returning to the bottle of lube. I grabbed Blaine's had and squeezed lot of lube into it slicking up his fingers. I dragged them back down to my hole, and allowed him to push them in one and at time. Soon though, he had three fingers thrusting inside me, causing these mewling sounds to drop out of my mouth. I knew I was ready for him, but there only the problem of how this will work.

"Blaine how will this work, need you soon" I gasped as his fingers sped up.

"I was thinking that I we could well if I start off lying down and you ride me a bit, and then I can roll over and hold you whilst making love to you or you could lie on my chest." I kissed Blaine to show him I heard. I then began to kiss all over his body, licking his nipples and stroking his muscles. I am so lucky to have Blaine in my life, he is my... everything. I ran my hands over his body feeling Blaine gasp at the sensations, his lack of sight enhancing his sense of touch making this so much more intense. I kiss at his abs whilst I add lube to my hand, I begin to slowly rub my hand up and down his shaft causing him to buck and thrust with pleasure. I found the condom and placed it next to me deciding to continue my own exploration of Blaine. One of my hands stayed on his shaft, whilst the other tweaked at his nipples, and scratched at his abs causing whimpers of pleasure to erupt from his mouth. I nipped at his lips causing him to gasp; I took advantage of this and slipped my tongue inside his mouth, exploring the warm hot minty cavern. Our tongues battles for dominance, soon though he claimed victory by exploring my mouth vigorously. I reached for the condom removing my mouth from Blaine's.

"Going to put the condom on you know. Ok?"

"Yeah" he breathed. I could tell he was nervous, so was I.

I rolled the condom down onto Blaine's cock, and then covered it in lube. He's ready, so am I. It's time. I lift myself up and hover over Blaine.

"Babe, its time" I whisper hoping he will understand. I know he does as soon as I feel him fill me up though. Blaine managed to keep his hips still, holding on to the likely almost unbearable temptation to thrust up. As soon as I was seated full on to Blaine I felt a shift underneath me. Blaine was sitting up he, held me in his lap as he shifted positions, instead of going into the original him on top position he instead stayed sat up with my positioned on his lap. I leaned down and kissed Blaine on the nose. "I'm ready" in no time, Blaine is thrusting up into my tight heat, hitting my prostate almost as if magic. Blaine's thrusts cause me to physically bounce in his cock slamming my ass on and off his cock repeatedly. I felt Blaine shift further, so it seemed as if his cock was even deeper inside me. He held my body close to his as he thrusts, kissing my body, holding my ass, stroking me. I felt my whole body heat up. I knew I was close.

"Close, baby" I cried out as Blaine hit my prostate dead on again

"Me, too, cum baby, cum for me please" Hearing Blaine plead sent me over the edge, I felt my orgasm over take my, whiting out my vision and causing every feeling but pleasure to disappear.


End file.
